


Sense100

by AJ Horn (mchoule)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, lito being a drama queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/AJ%20Horn
Summary: Series of Drabbles featuring Sense8 characters. Mostly Post Finale.Chapter 1: In which Lito is dying again. Or not.





	Sense100

**Author's Note:**

> Non-betaed. 
> 
> I have used google translate to write the non-english words, so apology if this is wrong.
> 
> Also, I'll be adding tags as the stories are made available.

"Death is coming, Family. Adiós! अलविदा!." Lito moaned, sprawled on the bed.

"You're not dying, baby." Hernando protested, while sweetly caressing Lito's forehead and temples. "He's been like this all morning."

"It's happening again. The bloating, the pain." Lito pointed his lower abdomen. "It must be cancer! Adieu!" LIto cried, hugging Hernando like his life depended on it. "I'm not ready to leave!!!"

Dani knowingly grabbed ibuprofen and chocolates from her designer bag and joined them in bed. "Oh Honey. Abstain from channeling her for a few days."

"Her?" 

"The one on her days."

Lito groaned in Dani's shoulder.


End file.
